Stepping over Boundaries
by Everild
Summary: Teacher/ student affair. Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki comes back to Karakura as a new teacher and into the life of perfect student Rukia Kuchiki in her last year of high school. What could possibly happen? The first chapter is just the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Stepping Over Boundaries**

**A/N: I know I have other stories that I'm working on, but I couldn't resist. The rated is a T, but you feel like it's not then I'm warning you it's slightly M or it could get to be slightly M. I really doubt the rating of this story should M or is M, but just warning the readers. Thats all.**

**Anyways this just really came out of no where it kind of was inspired by two songs called 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles and 'Take me Away' by Avril Lavigne. Great songs.**

**Well, anyways tell me what you think and maybe I will continue it. **

**Thank you**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

* * *

Prologue

"Shh…" He whispers against my ear. "No one has to know."

My eyes flutter close as his lips travel down my neck. My hands grip the edge of my desk as his hands travel down my arms covering my fists with his hands. I turn around to face him and gasp at the intensity in his eyes. Those same amber eyes piercing right through my amethyst ones with a fiery passion I have never seen. He has me trap in his arms and in his desire. He leans closer to me breaking the boundaries even further. My hands lay against his chest, but instead of pushing him away, my hands travel up his chest gripping his shoulders and pulling him towards me. He leans his forehead against mine our lips barely an inch away from each other.

"Rukia…" His nose rubs alongside mine. Our lips brush against each other in a teasing matter. Both of us unwilling to give in, yet both of us knowing full well that we can't resist each other.

_I heard he was such a player. Always having a different woman coming in and out of his house. He isn't the type to fall in love. He's a womanizer after all. _

My eyes snap open and I quickly push him away. "Sorry, I just remember I had to be somewhere." I lamely supplied as an excuse while shoving the rest of my things in my bag and slinging it over my shoulders. "Goodbye, _**Mr. Kurosaki**_." I emphasize his title purposely.

I barely reached the door when I feel his hand on my hip. "Rukia." I stay frozen on my spot. His arm snakes around my waist pressing me against him.

My heart is beating rapidly. My body is yearning for him. My mind is slowly resigning. I place my hand on the doorknob trying to resist temptation.

"I can't." I whisper. "We can't." I say with so much desperation in my voice trying to make him understand.

His lips are on my ear again. "We can't what?"

I lean my forehead against the door as my resolve is slowing weakening. "This."

His lips are on my neck sucking on a tender spot. "We did it before."

"A-nd… we have... to s-top." Don't let him win. Don't let him win. He turns me around pushing me against the wall. A shiver runs down my spine at the intensity in his eyes whether from anger or passion, I don't know. "Please, we have to stop this."

"You don't mean that." My eyes flutter close once again as he kisses my neck reaching the edge of my jaw. "We-"

"Ichigo!" My eyes snap wide open at the sound of that voice. "Oh, Ichigo!"

Orihime.

I push him away again hoping he will understand. "We need to stop and I need to go." He lets go of me and relief settles in my heart at the thought that he finally understands.

"I will see you tonight." Now that relief is gone replace by anxiety. I don't say anything as I exit the room and into the hallway just as Orihime enters the room using the other door of the classroom.

I know I shouldn't, but I stay and listen. "Ichigo! I finally found you."

"I wasn't hiding." I could just picture his usual scowl on his face.

"I know." She laughs. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Please say yes. If there's a god listening to me, please let him say yes. "Sorry I can't." What god am I praying to?

"Aww… but it's been a while since we went out for dinner." She coaxes.

"I have already made plans. Now if you please excuse me I need to get going."

"Well, could you at least walk me home." I could just picture her batting her eyelashes at him and pushing her cleavage forward if it was show and tell. Actually more showing than telling. I shake my head. Why do I care?

"Fine." I hear him say.

"Great! I'll just get my things."

I make my feet move. How did things get so complicated? How did I let things get so far? I bang my head on a nearby locker closing my eyes remembering our brief make out session.

"Rukia?"

I look up to see a familiar face. "Ashido…" I quickly walk the few steps between us. "What are you doing here so late at school?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He raises an eyebrow at me.

I smile trying not to let any emotions visible on my face. "Extra credit."

He chuckles. "Of course." He pats my head affectionately making me pout.

I slap his hand away "And you?"

"I was just helping the engineering club. They were trying to fix a beat up car, but they couldn't find what pieces were missing. It was a good looking car just needs a few modifications."

I smile at his enthusiasm. It's his dream to work with cars and to build some, but his father thinks it's a waste of time and to instead focus on becoming the next lawyer in the Kano family. That's when an idea pops into my head. "Hey Ashido."

He looks at me. "Yeah."

"I think I might have a car that needs some attention." I say tapping my finger against my chin in feign thought. "Maybe you could take a look at it."

He smiles. "I'll love to." He hands me his helmet. "Want a ride?"

My eyes widen. "Are you kidding? I thought you would never ask." I take the helmet from his hands and racing outside to find his beautiful black motorcycle. I hear his laughter echoing right behind me. "Wait up!"

I look behind me to see amber eyes watching me, no us, from a far. Besides him clinging on to his arm, talking and oblivious to his indifference stands Orihime.

"Gotcha!" I gasp as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist turning me around to face my captor. "You sure run fast for being short."

I frown and hit the side of his head.

"Oww…"

"That's for calling me short."

He laughs. "Come on." He tugs on my hand and I let him hold it unaware of eyes looking murderously at someone's hands. He gets on his motorcycle and starts it. I put on my helmet and sit behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ready?"

I give him a thumbs-up and we head to the road bypassing so many cars. I lean my head back relishing on this feeling. If only it could stay that way.

~~~Ichigo~~~

"Wasn't that the Kuchiki girl?" Her talking ceases as something else grabs her attention.

"I don't know." What was she doing with that guy? I watch as he grabs her by the waist and then holds her hand in his. I can't help, but think that should be me holding her hand and not that guy.

"Hmm… and wasn't that the Kano boy? What a nice looking couple, right Ichigo?"

No. "Whatever."

She pouts. "Come on Ichigo have dinner with me."

I take my arm away from her grip. "I can't."

She sighs. "Another night."

No. "Maybe." I lie.

She smiles leaning in to kiss me. I turn away just as her lips touch my cheek. "Okay. Thanks for walking me home."

"It was nothing, goodbye." I say wanting to end this torture already.

"Bye."

The rest of the walk home I walk in silence, finally, as my thoughts drift to a certain student, Rukia Kuchiki.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys! Because I had a fairly good response to this story here and on tumblr. I decided that I will continue it. The only thing is I have no idea where I want it to go as in the plot, well kind of, I think I kind of know. So I might not update so much as I will with my other two stories, but I will continue it and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them! I'm so excited! Anyways thanks a bunch to those who follow and favorite. **

**Especially for those three who review which I will response back, here:**

**majrob: Thanks for being the first to review and I hope you will like the progress of their relationship:)**

hopelessromantic:** Thanks for your review and hope you like my story.**

**jobananasan: Thanks so bunch for your lovely response and I'm happy to say that I will continue this story. Hopefully I meet your expectations, but not all of them since I want this story to have some wtf moments lol! XD**

**So on to the story... enjoy!**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

* * *

The Encounter

The alarm clock blares loudly near my ear waking me up to a new day even though I could care less. Well, kind of. I groan getting up from my bed, stretching my arms above my head and letting out a big yawn before slamming the off button of my alarm clock. Today is the day I officially start teaching at Karakura High as an English teacher for the seniors. I look through my closet and pull out a gray suit with a black tie and white dress shirt. I look at the clock before heading to the bathroom. I still have time, it's only 6:45 and class doesn't start until 7:30.

* * *

"He's late."

It's 7 o'clock and our homeroom teacher, who also happens to be our English teacher, is late. Why did they have to replace our English teacher? And in the middle of the school year! The only thing we know about this teacher is that he's male and was an English professor at Karakura community college. I roll my eyes. Why would he want to work here then?

"Rukia, he's not late, class doesn't start until 7:30." One of my friends, Momo, tells me. She's part of the Hinamori family, a well-respected and rich family. We met in the beginning of high school during a pep rally where we were both ogling at the star player of the soccer team. Yep, nothing like a friendly competition of getting the guy's attention to begin a friendship. Anyways back to my dilemma.

"He's supposed to be here at 7 or earlier and as the class president I am to introduce him and show him around the school. Why can't the principle do it, I have no idea. "

"Why don't we get something to eat?" She suggests. "I know you probably skipped breakfast to come here early."

I shake my head. "You go ahead. I am going to stay right here."

She smiles. "Alright then. I'm going to buy you something though." She says heading towards the cafeteria.

I sigh leaning my head against the wall. This teacher better not mess up my perfect attendance or my perfect grades that I work so hard to keep up. Especially since it's my last year here. I look around the hallway and see no one that seems like a teacher making his way over here. Awesome.

"Excuse me."

I glance behind me to see a man with an amazing dye job. His hair is bright orange that I have to admit goes well with his tan skin color. "Yes."

He has this scowl on his face that makes you wonder if he ever smiles. "Your in my way."

I gape at him. "Excuse me!"

"Yes, that is what I want you to do."

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?"

He smirks. Well at least he knows how to make a different face expression. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the English teacher of class 112." He looks behind me. "And I believe this is the classroom I'm suppose to teach in."

That's when I really look at him and notice how he's dressed. A gray suit with a briefcase besides him. So he's our teacher. "New." I correct him.

"What?" He says confused.

I stare at him. "You are our new English teacher and you're late. Now, can you please open the door, Mr. Kurosaki?" I say turning away from him and facing the door.

"Why you little-"

"Please refrain yourself from using profanities in school and around me." I look at him with distaste. "It's unprofessional. Now the door."

He glares at me muttering under his breath something about killing a midget. I roll my eyes. When will he learn? His tall figure hovers me and I step aside for him to open the door only to back up against him. He stiffens and so do I. A shiver runs down my back at the proximity not really sure if its good or bad. "Sorry."

He coughs. "Let me just get the door." His arm snakes around me to open the door pressing more of his body against mine. It feels like ages when he finally opens the door freeing me from his intoxicating smell.

"Thank you."

He nods, heading to his desk. "So, I'm guessing you are the class president."

I nod and extend my hand towards him. "Rukia Kuchiki."

He smirks taking my small hand into his big one. Our eyes meet and it's like something passes through us or maybe it's just me. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

I blink. "I know." I say, withdrawing my hand from his, ignoring the weird exchange between us. "I'm suppose to introduce you to the class and give you a tour of the school."

"Why can't the principal do it?"

I shrug. "Don't know. Anyways I have the class attendance and the students' updated contact information in this folder." I give him a manila portfolio with the said information and he scans through it. "It also contains a calendar of important events, holiday breaks, and parent/teacher conferences." I add.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "The school provided all of this."

"No. I took the leisure of providing you that." I state proudly.

He looks at me in disbelief. "Impressive."

"Well, I don't take my responsibility as class president lightly, but thank you for the compliment."

He smirks. "Modest much?"

I shrug. "Why be modest at something you're good at? My brother always told me to be proud of the Kuchiki name, so I take pride in what I do and who I am." I look outside the window as cherry blossom leaves fly through the air.

_Hisana..._

I try to live up to the Kuchiki name for her, for my sister, in her memory.

=====Ichigo=====

There is something different about this girl. Besides being really short. Maybe it's the way she carries herself with authority and grace… like a queen. Maybe it's her name; Kuchiki… is she related to Byakuya Kuchiki, the same one who runs the Kuchiki's Industries, the one who comes from nobility? I look at her and see that her eyes have changed from a dark blue to a fiery violet. Something about those eyes has me mesmerized making me want to know the secrets she has hidden.

I lean back on my chair. "You sure are something. I thought you would be like typical high school girls."

She laughs and there's something about that makes me want to hear it again. "Please do enlighten me, by a typical high school girl you mean…."

"Well, in my high school days-"

She laughs again.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you a story." I say more amused than annoyed.

She stifles her laughter with her hand. "And I'm trying to save you the humiliation of telling me your story. Do you realize your time period is much different than mine?"

I frown. "I'm not that old."

She smirks. "Aw… have I offended someone?"

"Hey, I'm your teacher show some respect." I try to sound serious, but I know it has the opposite affect as she begins to laugh again. Is it crazy that I like hearing it?

"I can't take you seriously." She chuckles.

"Rukia," A girl enters the classroom. "I got you a muffin and a strawberry milkshake and-" The girl looks up and notices me. "Oh, hello, you must me our new teacher. I'm Momo Hinamori."

I smile at the short brown hair girl extending my hand towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Hinamori."

She gives me a small sweet smile. "Likewise."

"Momo is the secretary of the senior class." Rukia supplies. "The best."

Momo rolls her eyes. "She's exaggerated, but don't worry you're not going to see me as often as you will see Rukia."

I glance at her. "Looking forward to it." She gazes up at me I could have sworn there was something mischievous in her eyes and smile or was I just imagining it.

A bell interrupts my thoughts and students start to come in. Some continuing their conversations, others on their phones, and many just looking bored.

"Warning bell." I look up to see that Rukia has taken off her jacket leaving on her school blazer. "The bell to start class doesn't ring until exactly 7:30 just five more minutes."

I nod. "Can't wait."

=======Kuchiki Industries========

A raven hair man dressed in an expensive black business suit steps inside his glass steel office of the Kuchiki's Industries with large stainless windows overlooking the city full of busy people. He looks at his glass desk, where two picture frames stand. The first one of his late wife Hisana, smiling underneath a cherry blossom tree besides a lake where they had their first date. The other picture frame is of his adopted little sister, Rukia when she was just eight years old already starting to look like her older sister.

He closes his eyes remembering the promise he made to Hisana when she died, that he would take care of Rukia as his own flesh and blood, but he swore on his parent's grave that he wouldn't break any more rules.

He sighs sitting on his black metallic chair taking the picture frame of his wife in his hands. Marrying Hisana was never approved of, but he didn't care. He knew when he laid his eyes upon her that he had fallen in love. Her background didn't matter to him; he didn't care if she came from the poor town, Rukongai. She was beautiful, gentle, kindhearted, and determined.

The day he finally married her was the happiest day of his life, but it all came downhill within a year.

_It was a lovely day in spring where the cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom. It was like any other day in the Kuchiki mansion. He was in the garden with a four year old, Rukia, watching her chase after the butterflies while Hisana was off running errands. _

_He never liked that she went out by herself, but she always insisted telling him she will return safe and sound._

_"Don't worry Byakuya it will just be a while." She smiled back at him. "Take care of Rukia for me."_

_He smiled back at her. "Of course I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." _

_And she left._

_And she never came back._

_"I have to go find her." It was already night and she was suppose to be back at noon. "I need to-"_

_"But sir we have sent a search party to find Miss Kuchiki." One of the servants says trying to stop him from doing anything reckless._

_"Sir Kuchiki." A servant bows down in front of him._

_"What is it? Have they found my wife?" Worry etched in his features and voice._

_"Yes, but…" The servant hesitates._

_"But what?" He yells and the servant flinches at the man, who always express a calm and cool demeanor, resort to impatience._

_"My deepest apologies, Byakuya," A new voice interrupts. He looks up to see a man with brown wavy hair and black-framed glasses, Sosuke Aizen. "But your dear wife Hisana was found dead."_

_"What?" He shakes his head. "It can't be."_

_Aizen nods. "She was found dead in an alley bruised and cut up."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"It's understandable, but we have taken the body to a hospital where you can see for yourself."_

He went. One glimpse was all it took. It was her, Hisana. He traces her face on the photo one last time, before placing it back where it was. His eyes harden in determination.

Her death will be avenged.

* * *

Please review :)


	3. Entwined

Chapter 2

Entwined

**A/N:**** I know I'm a horrible person and writer. Sorry for such a huge delay. There's a lot going on in my life that I haven't had time to write. I'm still working on my other two stories. Hopefully I will get to update soon. And thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It basically means you believe in me. So thanks a bunch. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I want to know if I'm headed in the right direction. Enjoy!**

I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity.

* * *

My footsteps echo through the empty hallways of the building complex as I make my way to my apartment. I reach the door labeled 15 and take off my shoes before going inside and hang my drench coat on the coat hanger behind the door.

I hate the rain.

Ever since— lightening and thunder shifts my attention to look outside the window. Nothing but a gray sky and endless clouds filled with heavy rain to complement the end of this day. Just like seventeen years ago.

_June 17_

_I'm ten again waving goodbye to my friend Tatsuki as she goes home with her parents. _

_"I'll get you next time Tatsuki." I shout out._

_She grins. "We'll see about that."_

_"Ichigo!" I turn around and see my mother smiling down at me. I can't help but smile back at her. "Here it's raining awfully hard." I take the yellow raincoat put it on. I take her hand and we walk under the crying sky._

_I never really liked the rain, but with my mother it seemed okay. She was the center of my world. She was the sun in our family who brighten our days with just a smile. But I never hated the rain as much as I did that day. _

_My mom and I were walking home, the same path we always walked after my karate dojo when all of sudden a woman ran past us. She stopped and felled down on her knees. The black hair woman was coughing uncontrollably trying to hold herself up. Undeterred my mom approached the woman motioning me to stay where I was._

_"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" She asked calmly._

_The woman shook her head. "Please leave. I do not want to endanger you and your son. Please leave at once." Fear clearly etched in her voice. _

_"But-"_

_Tires screech against the pavement a car stopping right in front of us. Two men in white masks and black attire come out with guns in hand._

_They told my mom not to interfere and they will leave her and me alone. My mom not one to leave someone defenseless stood her ground, but part of me wished she hadn't. _

Thunder bellows loudly outside snapping me out of my thoughts and back to my apartment. My hands turn to fists. Those men killed my mother and that defenseless woman for no reason. I was so useless, so weak. I couldn't help them. I close my eyes as I remember the blood mixing with the rain as if they belong together.

Remembering my mom lasts words to me.

_"Ichigo, I love you. Your father. Yuzu. Karin. I love all of you. Don't forget that."_

Remembering the woman's last words.

_"I'm sorry. Please protect her."_

I open my eyes and see that I'm clutching something in my hands. I open my hand and see a photograph the woman gave to me before she died. It's picture of a little girl about 3 years old with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

I sigh. How could I keep a promise like that? When I don't even know who she is or what she could look like now?

I shake my head. I have to stop dwelling on the past for now. I have to distract my self. I spot my briefcase. Schoolwork that will keep me occupied for a while. My hands stop at a manila folder a grin forming on my face.

Rukia Kuchiki.

My little tour with the evil midget went well. As expected she show me around the school taking me to the library, the cafeteria, the study hall, the courtyards, and to an unexpected garden/greenhouse on the roof. It was cut short though by someone I never thought I would see again.

_"I can't believe this school has a garden and a greenhouse… on the roof."_

_She nods. "Well, it was my idea after all. I thought it would aid students who wanted or needed volunteering hours for doing things like watering the plants. According to the principal, my idea was creative and beneficial."_

_I nod. "You really do take pride in what you do, don't you." It wasn't a question._

_She shrugs. "It's not just pride. I really do like what I do and that is helping people." She looks up at me with a smile. "If it's pride that you see in me then it's the pride of helping others."_

_My eyes widen at her declaration not expecting her to say that. I guess besides having wealth and power there is a soft side to the violet- eyed midget. Especially when she smiles like that, with a carefree attitude. _

_I smirk. "Of course it is."_

_We head downstairs to the third floor making our way to another area of the school when a high pitchy noise emits from behind us._

_"Ichigo?" An excited voice filled with questions sounding all too familiar wonders. It can't be. That is until Rukia turns around and greets the person._

_"Hello, Ms. Inoue." She says in that sickly sweet voice that is almost as terrible as the other one._

_"Hello, Rukia." Nothing has change. Her voice is still as sugary and bubbly as I remember. I sigh as I prepare myself to face her even though I don't want to, but I don't have a choice._

_I turn around and I am met with large grey eyes. "Ichigo… it is you!"_

_I grimace. "Hi, Inoue."_

_"What are you doing here?" _

_Isn't it obvious? "I work here now."_

_"Really?" Her excitement is clearly heard._

_"Yes." I glance at Rukia, who is eying us suspiciously. Hopefully she doesn't think there's something between Inoue and I. Wait! Why do I care if she does or doesn't? I don't. I don't care. "In fact, one of my students, Miss Kuchiki, was just showing me around, so if you could excuse us-"_

_"Actually, I'm sure Ms. Inoue would **love** to show you around." I look down at Rukia in horror as she emphasizes love with mischief in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind Ms. Inoue it's just I have to really go home." She playfully pouts. "And you know how my brother is."_

_She shakes her head. "No, of course I don't mind, I would gladly show Mr. Kurosaki around." She meets my eyes and blushes. I frown down at the evil midget._

_"Wonderful. Thank you Ms. Inoue and have a pleasant day Mr. Kurosaki." She smirks at me clearly happy with the predicament she has left me in._

_"Goodbye Rukia." Inoue waves happily at the retreating figure of the evil midget. She turns back to me. "So, shall we?" _

_I mentally groan. Let's just get this over with. I think. "Lead the way."_

_I'm going to kill that midget._

Nothing really happen as she showed me around, but I knew she wanted to tell me something by the way she glanced at me. I guess she will, sooner or later.

I look over the contents inside the folder Rukia 'kindly' provided quickly immerse myself in them.

* * *

The only sound I hear is my thoughts racing through my head as I shower. I run my fingers through my short black hair getting rid of any knots facing the showerhead. I tilt my face towards the water rolling my shoulders back as the water cascades down my body refreshing it from a long, strenuous day. I turn off the water staring at the shower wall as if I'm challenging to fight me. It's never easy fulfilling the duties of a Kuchiki. Especially when you're not exactly greeted with welcoming arms. No. The Kuchiki's are full of snobs. That is besides my brother. I could never dislike him or hate him. He loved my sister and for that I'm grateful towards him.

I sigh grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I wished I knew her or remember her. I was too young when she died. Barely four. I heard so many great things about her. Her kind and giving nature that never waver. It was one of the reasons the Kuchiki family despised her. They envy her.

Tears fill my eyes. They were happy that she died. Now they just have to put up with me and I will gladly give them that dissatisfaction.

I change into clean undergarments and a white night gown readying for bed. I head towards my bedroom where my view is nothing but dark skies and heavy rain outside the large, wide window.

The weather outside perfectly matches my mood as I recall today's events.

_I watch as a sleek black car with tinted windows pulls up in front of me. The driver door opens revealing an elderly, kind man smiling at me._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Rukia." _

_I smile back. "Good afternoon, Hiroshi."_

_He opens the door of the car for me and I climb inside. "Thank you."_

_He nods closing the door once I get in. He heads around the car and drives._

_"Where are we going?"_

_He looks at me through the mirror. "Your brother has requested for you."_

_I frown. My brother? "Do you know why?"_

_He turns left. "I do not."_

_I nod. "Of course." _

_"But-"_

_I glance over at him. "Yes?"_

_"We do still have time to visit your sister."_

_I smile. Besides being the family's driver, Hiroshi is a loyal friend. "Thank you."_

_I walk the familiar path towards my sister as I come upon the familiar site of cherry blossoms surrounding her grave. _

_Hisana. Beloved wife. Beloved sister. _

_I kneel down setting the white roses besides her and say a small prayer. "Hello, sister. I'm always missing you. There's never a day when I don't think about you. I just wish you were here." I grip the edges of my skirt. "You know because I don't know how you did it. I know it wasn't easy. Facing the great Kuchiki family." Sadness heavily fills my heart. "You didn't deserve to die." Tears escape my eyes sliding down my cheeks. "But I promise you," Anger fuels my heart. "I will avenge your death."_

_A sob escapes my lips. "Rest in peace, sister."_

_Buildings, cars, people flash pass my eyes as Hiroshi drives through the city towards our destination._

_The car stops and I look out and see the tall glass building of the Kuchiki Industries. The door opens and Hiroshi helps me out. "Thank you."_

_He nods. "I will be waiting right here."_

_I head inside the huge building where I'm greeted my familiar faces and not so familiar faces. _

_"Hi."_

_"Hello."_

_"Miss Kuchiki, what a surprise?"_

_"Don't you look lovely?"_

_"Good afternoon."_

_I mentally prepare myself for these types of formality. Reassuring myself I can get through this I head towards the elevators as quickly and gracefully as I can. The elevator stops all the way to the last floor and once again I'm ambushed my greetings and strained smiles as I head towards my brother's office. Knocking I wait for his command._

_"Come in."_

_I enter his gray, steel office that matches him so well. "Hello, Brother."_

_He gestures for me to sit as he continues looking over papers. "How have you been, Rukia?"_

_"Well, thank you. And how are you, Brother?"_

_"Busy."_

_Of course. _

_He finally looks at me with his cold gray eyes. "Do you remember what Grandfather propose to you in order for you to study what you desired?_

_I nod. I should have known this was coming. "That I must find a suitable suitor before my graduation."_

_He nods. "Precisely at the next Royal Kuchiki gathering."_

_My eyes widen. "But that's in less than three months."_

_He stares down at me. "That is why I have planned out a social event at the Gotei 13 where many families of nobility will be in attendance. That is where you will find your potential suitor. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Dread. That is all I feel right now. How can I refuse? I don't have a choice. "When is this event?"_

_"In three weeks."_

_Three weeks. "I understand."_

_"Good. You may leave."_

_I nod._

I open my eyes and look down at my trembling hands. Three weeks. What happen to marrying someone out of love and not money or reputation? What happen to happiness? Is it just replaced by greed? By power? How far am I willing to go through this? Must I sacrifice my happiness for the sake of vengeance? Should I?

I clench my hands tightly. I have already decided. It won't matter if I marry someone out of love or not. It won't happen to me. Nothing will waver my resolve.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Crossroads

Chapter 3

Crossroads

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

The school halls are empty besides a few janitors and security guards here and there. It's not surprising since it is 6:30 am, but there is no such thing as too early as my brother would say. Just being prepared. I head towards my locker and retrieve my things for class and carefully place them inside my school bag.

I close my locker and turn around only to have myself bump into something. I find myself on the ground groaning in pain.

"Here," A deep velvety voice snaps me out of my thoughts of payback. I look up to see an outstretch hand being offer. I take it and they carefully pull me up. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you."

I shake my head patting my clothes for any dust particles. "It's fine." I say looking down at my scatter notebooks. I sigh kneeling down to reclaim them.

"Let me help."

"You don't have to." I say looking up at the handsome face in front of me. "I-" My eyes widen at who I see. "Kano."

He smirks. "Here you go."

I blink and look down at my books he has gather in his hands. I take them. "Thanks."

He nods turning around towards the opposite side of the hallway. "Your welcome, _Kuchiki_."

I narrow my eyes. His voice held disgust, which isn't rare. Many people don't hold the Kuchiki family in high regards. Whether because of their insane wealth or increasing power, I'm not sure. I mentally take a picture of his face; messy, spiky red-brown hair, grey eyes, well-toned body, and hates the Kuchikis'; Ashido Kano.

I head towards my classroom, my shoes echoing through the hallways and am surprise at who's in there already. I knock on the door clearing my throat as I step inside.

"Good morning Mr. Kurosaki."

He looks up from the papers he was reading a moment ago and nods. "Good morning Miss Kuchiki."

I smirk. "How was your afternoon… yesterday? I hope it was pleasant. After all Ms. Inoue is quite the personality." I smile feigning my good student profile.

He frowns. "You could quit the acting." He stares at me as if challenging to deny it or maybe he's just trying to rile me up. Receiving no answer from me as I give him a blank look he continues. "My afternoon was quite pleasant after _you_ left," I don't miss his implication. "Ms. Inoue was kind enough t-"

"You're right." I sob bowing my head down and hide my face behind the black curtain of my hair.

"Huh?"

I look through my hair and smirk at his bewildered expression towards my bipolar like reaction. I look at the corner of my right eye at the figure standing at the door and continue to cry. "I'm a horrible student. I should have stayed and showed you around like a good student should. My behavior yesterday was impulsive and imprudent. Please accept my apology, Mr. Kurosaki."

I glance up and wink at him through fake tears. His eyes widen. "You-"

"I would accept her apology, Kurosaki," A familiar new voice intervenes. "Miss Rukia Kuchiki is one of our top students here in Karakura High and a trivial thing like a tour of the school is not something to get upset about."

If it were possible, Mr. Kurosaki's eyes widen more at the man standing at the door. "Ury—"

"Mr. Ishida," I gasp unsurprisingly. "I'm sorry you had to hear about the way I improperly behaved."

His face softens, walking in front of me and handing me a handkerchief. "That is enough Miss Kuchiki, you have been nothing but an exceptional student." He shifts his attention to the bewildered orange hair man. "It is him, who should be apologizing to you, isn't that right, Kurosaki."

That snaps the organette from his state of confusion. "What! Apologize to her!" He points at me and I smirk behind the bespectacled man. "She was faking the whole thing."

I sob burying my face in my hands. "I knew I shouldn't have left, if only I found an excuse to give to my brother."

"Miss Kuchiki it is not your fault we all know how your brother is and very well understand. That being said your quite early would you mind going to the library or the cafeteria while I have a talk with Mr. Kurosaki."

"A talking?" The accused man yells out standing up from behind his desk. "I'm not a brat who needs to be taught a lesson, Ishida."

"And yet you act like one." Mr. Ishida rolls his eyes before facing me. "Miss Kuchiki?"

I smile behind my hands before looking up towards him with tear filled eyes and a small smile. "Of course, thank you Mr. Ishida."

I bow my head and make my way towards the girl's bathroom. Pulling out my phone.

"Rukia!"

"Hey, I need a favor." I lock the door of the girl's bathroom.

"Sure anything." I hear the slight sound of wheels rolling against wood and a shuffling of papers.

"How soon can you get me a thorough background check on a person?"

He chuckles. "Tell me who and you shall receive."

"Ashido Kano."

I hear a small click. "Sent."

My phone beeps and I check my email that reads everything about Ashido Kano.

"Is that all?"

I'm about to say yes when a certain teacher pops into mind. "Ichigo Kurosaki." I say without thinking.

"Done."

My phone beeps again, but I don't check. It's there. "Thanks Renji."

"What are friends for?"

I smile. "See you soon."

"See ya."

I look at the screen of my phone. I know why I wanted the information of Ashido, but why do I need to know about my teacher? The only reason I'm giving him a hard time is because he doesn't treat me like everyone does, bowing at my feet like I'm some princess or something. Just like a game of charades. I'll just keep him guessing since I suck at charades that shouldn't be a problem.

_But what happens when he guesses right._

I shake that thought away_. _He won't.

_But if he does! _

The voice in my head urges.

My thumb hovers over his name. Should I delete it or not? It's not like he interests me or does he? I frown. Who are you Ichigo Kurosaki?

I put my phone away. Then I will be the one who will be guessing, the only difference is I will guess right.

* * *

**Please Review :) Next chapter: Ichigo's POV**


	5. Disclourse

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi my fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since spring break started early for me I'll see if I could update sooner, but no ****promises. I'm really looking forward to writing this story because I feel like I know where I want it to go besides it just being a student/teacher love affair. So thank you for those who review, your reviews were very encouraging and supportive!**

**I just wanted to answer to the reviews I couldn't respond here:**

hopelessromantic: The scene with Rukia and Ichigo was my favorite to write.

Guest (unnamed): I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Fer: Your amazing! For reviewing and for reading the other stories I have written. So thank you!

**And so on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

* * *

**_Disclourse_**

I glare at her petite form disappearing from my classroom, watching her long slender legs and- dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! I slap my hand against my face mentally chastising myself. She's my student! My student!

Fortunately, Ishida steps in front of me obscuring my sight of her– just her. "Are you done being a pervert? You're a teacher not a teenage boy, who can't control his hormones." He crosses his arms in front of his chest pointedly looking at me.

"I wasn't looking at her!" I yell at him aiming my finger at where she had left.

He pushes his glasses up his nose with his middle finger unaffected by my reaction. "Funny I never said anything about looking at someone specifically a female. I just said to stop being a pervert."

"What do you want?" I say trying to change the subject evening though the evidence is clearly spreading throughout my face and down my neck.

He nods. "I know that this is your second day here, so take what I say as a warning. Rukia Kuchiki isn't someone you want to have as an enemy, because if you do become one, you don't just become hers, but the entire Kuchiki clan's as well. You are aware of who they are, correct?"

I frown. "I know exactly who they are."

"Then you should know what they're capable—."

I smirk. "I have no intention of sucking up to the Kuchikis and especially to the Kuchiki heiress. They might have wealth and power that can intimidate many people, but that doesn't mean it will have the same affect on me."

"You're playing with fire."

I shake my head. "Where have I heard that before?"

Ishida sighs. "The same day you decided to leave Karakura to investigate your mother's death six years ago."

I scratch the back of my neck. "That long, huh."

He nods. "You found something didn't you otherwise you wouldn't be back."

I nod. "I did find something. I found out the woman's name my mother tried to protect." I hand him a portfolio I keep around in my briefcase and he takes it skimming through it. "Her name was Hisana Sato, a woman that came from a village called Inuzuri."

Ishida eyes widen. "That's one of the poorest and dangerous villages in the Rukongai district."

"I know. I have been there." I say recalling the many visits I made there to find more about this woman. The times I went there I would always bring extra food for me for the kids that roam around the street looking for rations. It was never enough, but the smiles on the kids faces when I came prove me otherwise.

Ishida raises an eyebrow at me. "That terrible."

I sit back on my chair. "And more."

He nods. "Did you discover anything? Any friends she made there? Any enemies?"

"A few people she lived near her said she was a kind woman with a generous heart and that who ever killed her were envious of her. I asked if they knew of someone who could have gain anything from killing her. An old lady was there and she laughed. I asked her what was so amusing and she said,

_"Aren't you naïve?" An old woman, who was sitting outside a dilapidated wooden hut, chuckled._

_"Excuse me?" I said approaching her._

_She turned her attention toward me. "Do you see where you're standing, Boy? Anybody here could benefit from one less person to compete. It's just one less mouth to feed. So to answer your question, Boy, yes, someone could have gain something from killing her."_

_I nod thanking her for her time. I was about to head back when I heard her shout out._

_"You should know this woman had a little sister, barely a month old, and was determined to do anything to keep them alive. Death might have killed her, but one thing is for sure is that death couldn't killed her determination to keep her little sister alive. I suggest you look for the girl. You might find what you're looking for."_

I look up at Ishida once I finish telling him my brief encounter with the old lady. Her words stuck with me. What if I was looking in the wrong direction from the very beginning? What if the answer lies with the girl?

"Interesting." He places the portfolio down on my desk. "Now, what are you planning to do? Are you going to look for the girl?"

I lean against my chair. "Yeah, but I need a favor."

He smirks. "Of course you do. What is it?"

I take out an image from my briefcase and hand it to him. He takes the photograph scrutinizing it. "Is this her?"

I nod. "She's about three in that photo. About 15 years have passed since that incident happened, she should be about eighteen. Could you find someone who can draw a sketch of what she might look like today."

He nods putting the picture inside a pocket of his jacket. "How about an image of the older sister?"

I shake my head. "There weren't any when I went back where she used to live," The only image I have of her is in my memory of that night I rather forget. "Which isn't surprising, but it does raise a question."

"Like how could she have a picture of her little sister when she lived in a life of poverty?"

I nod. "It is common for someone in that lifestyle to have memorabilia of someone, but it would usually be something like an article of clothing."

"Maybe she wasn't born in the Rukogani district." Ishida suggests. "Maybe she decided to live in the Rukogani district as outrageous as it sounds it's just a possibility."

I frown mulling over the idea. Like Ishida said it's just a possibility, but if it were true why would the old woman say Hisana determined to keep herself and little sister alive unless she regretted the life they were in. I sigh. Once again I'm left with mismatched pieces of a puzzle.

I glance at the clock and notice classes are about to start, Ishida notices too. "I guess I'll talk to you soon."

He nods. "There are still some things we need to discuss after all." He heads toward the door. "The next thing I knew we were all graduating, you, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Mizurio, and I. Then afterwards you decide to leave Karakura to train at the police academy in Kyoto and now six years later you come back to Karakura as a teacher." He glances behind his shoulder with a sly smirk on his face. "What an interesting life you have Mr. Tensa Zangetsu."

I stare at him undeterred. "How long have you known?"

He shrugs before leaving. "A while." The door closes behind him leaving me with the inner turmoil of my thoughts. It's true that I left Karakua once I graduated Karakura High to train at the police academy under the pseudonym, Tensa Zangetsu. Moving up from a police officer to a detective was my objective as I secretly worked on my mother's case while I worked on other cases. It was difficult at times when I couldn't find any leads, but I couldn't give up. Ever since the day I witness the murder of my mother I swore I would find her killer and take my retribution for not just my mother, but for the woman, Hisana, she died protecting.

I sigh remembering the woman's last words circling my head in urgency before she gave me the picture of her sister.

_"I'm sorry. Please protect her." _

I have to find her first.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Hopefully Ichigo's revealed history made sense!**


	6. Unravel

Chapter 5

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

**_Unravel_**

The soft melody of a piano fills the halls of the Kuchiki Mansion, the kitchen staff listening to the hypnotizing spell while on their lunch break, the maids cease their idle gossip as their ears perk at the beautiful tune, unaware to the raven hair girl who has them captive in her melody.

Slender fingers caress the piano keys in rapid precision with eyes closed. Her lips hum a tune from childhood memories. Unbeknownst to her an elderly man watches her walls slowly crumble as she continues to play. He wonders how long has it been seeing her so happy, so vulnerable, as she pours all of her emotions through her melody. He sighs knowing once he says something those walls will rapidly restore.

"Rukia."

* * *

I open my eyes, the music slowing, unaware that I have closed them as I turn to see my grandfather standing by the threshold. I immediately stand up and bow my head in respect, ending my playing. "Oji-sama, what a pleasant surprise." I greet him formally, remembering the Kuchiki etiquettes engraved in my mind since childhood.

He walks towards me, standing tall even with a cane in his right hand. "You played beautifully. What piece was it from?" He looks behind me at the music sheets displayed on the piano.

"Hisana's." I take the worn out sheets from the display, clutching them to my chest. "This unfinished piece is from my sister. I'm working on completing it, so I can play it at the Gotei 13's annual gala." I look at him for his reaction.

He smiles. "I'll be looking forward to hearing it." I smile back, grateful for his words.

Although, ojii-sama is a stoic man, he let Nii-sama marry my sister, whom the Kuchiki elders didn't approved, but he respected and admired her. He respected her as human being and he admired her strength and humility. He told me when I was younger that my sister's humility and strength was the reason Byakuya fell in love with her. The only reason he was upset with Nii-sama was because Byakuya married Hisana a day before an arrange marriage between a noble woman was suppose to happen. Naturally this caused uproar in the Kuchiki family and the other noble family, if it weren't for Oji-sama Byakuya might still not be the sole heir of the Kuchiki clan.

Speaking of my brother, he never mentioned any thing about Oji-sama paying us a visit. Although, this is his home as well he tends to stay away from modern life in Karakura preferring instead his traditional home in Seireitei.

"Oji-sama, excuse my insolence, but what is the reason for your visit?" I ask, trying to remember if there was a special occasion today since visits from him are rare.

He nods. "The Kano family are coming for dinner tonight. Byakuya and I want to thank them for their contribution in the Kuchiki Industries. It was a rather sudden invitation hopefully everything will be prepared before their arrival."

"I see."

The Kano lineage is known and fear in many businesses. They are the most excellent lawyers money could buy, something my family has. If it weren't for them there would be many unsettled financial cases and unwanted lawsuits against us. Yet, the Kanos' aren't in pleasant terms with the Kuchikis since the only reason they are known and fear is because of their association with the them. If they had there way they would cease all ties with us, but unfortunately for them all they would gain is bad reputation.

"Well, excuse me Oji-sama, I must get ready."

He nods. "Please do, we must look presentable tonight."

I bow before heading upstairs to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. If the Kano family are coming that must mean Ashido is as well. I walk over to my laptop laying on the polished, black desk, opening my e-mail and finding the file of Ashido Kano.

I thought I knew everything I needed to know about him, but I was wrong. The file Renji sent me contained undocumented events not even the Kano family might be familiar with. Probably like the fact that Ashido had been arrested a couple of times, those couple of times his father had always bailed him out. What led to those arrests surprised me, as well as intrigued me, was street racing.

Scrolling and memorizing through those events of arrest I close my laptop and hurry to get ready, before the maid comes to announce their arrival.

* * *

The streets of Hueco Mundo were filled with people cheering and drinking watching the spectacle with excitement. Cars and motorcycles were lined up near Hollow's bridge preparing for a race against time. Racers were besides their cars or motorcycles either being fawned by girls dressed scantily or checking their engines for any engineering fallacies.

A hooded figure by the sidelines, perched on the edge of the bridge, 200 ft. above freezing water, gazes out at the men in white jackets she has come to investigate are the Espadas. She stands on the railing of the bridge undeterred by how high up she is as she adjusts the sharpness of her binoculars zooming in on the members of the Espadas. Tonight only one of the members will be racing, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a ruthless man who uses tactless and violent ways of winning. There were a couple of times he had caused some car accidents, leaving many injured racers hospitalized. Other times he would just cheat and use short cuts undetectable to the eye of a spectator or racer. It's not like these races were being monitored and had regulations to follow, but that didn't make it right. The car races used to be fun and entertaining instead they're now dangerous and competitive.

She frowns, zooming in and out of focus to find a familiar face among the crowd of racers. She sighs in defeat realizing he won't be coming.

"Nel!" She glances behind her shoulder just as a night's breeze passes by removing her hoodie to reveal her long, wavy green hair.

She smiles, recognizing the two figures running towards her. Jumping off the ledge of the bridge she runs up to hug her brothers. "Pesche! Dondochakka! Where's Bawabawa?"

"He's at home," Pesche says, fixing his blonde hair under his white hat. "We came to see if he returned."

"Did he, Nel?" Dondochakka asks.

She sighs, shaking her head. "No, I don't think he's coming back. It's been two years since his last race."

The brothers look defeated at hearing the news. Nel notices and frowns. "Hey, lets not lose hope after all he has unsettle business with the Espadas and when he returns we will be right there to help him, right?"

"Hai!" They say in salute, standing tall with their hands raise to their foreheads in military style.

She smiles. "Why don't we head home? It's been a long night."

"I called shotgun!" Dondochakka shouts running to the parked car.

"Not if I get there first!" Pesche says running after him.

Nel chuckles taking one look back at the racers before grabbing her bag. "You better come back, Ashido. We're all counting on you."

* * *

Blue eyes grow weary from the constant grading of papers, taking his glasses off for a moment. He pauses on a paper, his eyes fixated on a name.

_Rukia Kuchiki_, written with an elegant handwriting on top. He frowns as his puts aside the paper and reaches for his laptop, typing some words and clicking on links. His hand pauses over the track pad of his computer. His eyes widening at the image he clicked on. Standing up he grabs his messenger bad and retrieves the photo Kurosaki gave him. The photo was blurring, but he could still make out the feature of the person. He groans at his inability not to recognize the person on the photo the first time as he compares it to the one on his computer. He grabs his cellphone as he scrolls through his contacts to a familiar name.

The person picks up on the third ring. "Yo."

"I know who the person on the photo is."

There's a moment of silence before he speaks again. "Who is it?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."


End file.
